Kairi KID
by Kotori-chama
Summary: Sonoko invite ses amis à une fête organisée par son oncle. Kogoro profite du buffet, Ran discute avec les filles, Masumi lance de petits regards furtifs à Conan, Heiji taquine Kudō, et… KID aurait définitivement dû rester dans son lit. Fem!Kai


_**B**_ _onjour bonsoir ! Eh oui surprise, une revenante !_

 _ **J**_ _e sais que ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas passée, mais j'étais, hum, occupée. Bref, mes autres histoires sont toujours en pause, mais je ne les ai pas oubliées, je compte les reprendre bientôt, mais je ne sais pas à quand les nouveaux chapitres. Héhé *s'enfuit*_

 _ **J**_ _'avais trèèès envie d'écrire quelque chose de_ complet _, pour une fois, et je sais que les autres histoires sont loin d'être terminées, alors j'ai décidé de mettre ce petit One Shot. J'espère que ça ne déplaira pas trop, j'ai lu plusieurs fictions où Shinichi était une fille, mais jamais pour Kaito, alors j'ai voulu tenter le coup, je pense que ça serait wigolo. J'ai quand même essayé de rester la plus fidèle au_ canon _possible, j'espère ne pas avoir trop foiré (a) Comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit il y a sûrement des maladresses, désolée *tousse*_

 _ **B**_ _onne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez quand même !_

 **Disclaimer** : Détective Conan et Magic Kaitô ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ça on le sait déjà, duh.

 _ **Mots** : 2200_

 _ **Note** : Ah_ _ō et Baka signifient "idiot". & __Utilisation à répétition du mot "Bâtard" , parce qu'il y a Hakuba. *disparait discrètement*_

* * *

Ils riaient, buvaient, mangeaient, et étaient bien habillés. Une soirée de snobs habituelle. Kairi se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait accepté cette invitation d'Akako, quand elle pourrait être tranquillement chez elle à inventer de nouveaux tours de magie et s'amuser avec ses colombes.

 _Ah, oui_ , pensa-t-elle en grognant, _Aoko a toujours rêvé d'assister à ce genre d'évènement, et je suis une_ terrible _meilleure amie pour ne pas lui avoir offert de chocolat à la Saint Valentin._

Bien sûr, la magicienne savait que son amie aux cheveux rouges voulait simplement l'aider, l'une de ses potentielles cibles se trouvait justement en possession de l'organisateur de cette fête. Malheureusement, Jii-chan, son assistant, l'avait contactée quelques instants plus tôt pour lui avouer que la « Beautiful Wish » avait été déplacée dans l'après-midi dans l'une des maisons secondaires de Suzuki Jiirokichi, l'hôte de ladite fête.

La situation ne serait probablement pas aussi frustrante si ce stupide anglais de détective s'était passé de se joindre à elles. Mais bien sûr, en tant que Gentleman, il ne pouvait pas laisser deux innocentes jeunes filles et une criminelle se rendre chez un archi-milliardaire aussi tard sans surveillance. (Le bâtard.) Elle ne pouvait même pas essayer de faire quelques recherches parmi les joyaux que possédaient le vieux Jiirokichi dans cette demeure-là, puisque Hakuba gardait constamment un œil sur elle et ne cessait de lui faire des commentaires peu subtiles sur son alter-égo.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'Ahōko lui trouvait, franchement ?

\- Suzuki-san a acheté un diamond en Allemagne récemment, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas encore exposé dans sa collection _, informa le détective en buvant son verre de jus de pomme._

\- Oh ? _Demanda Kairi d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant, les yeux rivés sur les chocolats du buffet._

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il comptait lancer un nouveau challenge à KID d'ici peu. Je ne serais pas surpris si ce voleur était parmi nous en ce moment.

Et voilà.

\- Vraiment ? Si le diamond n'est pas exposé, je ne vois pas ce que KID-sama viendrait faire ici. Il n'a même pas envoyé de notice que je sache.

\- Tu penses ? C'est étrange, je suis sûr de l'avoir aperçu pourtant… _Argua Hakuba en la fixant, un sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres._

Poker face, Poker face.

\- Quoi ?! _s'exclama l'adolescente en se retournant vivement vers lui, les yeux ronds_. Tu es sûr que c'était lui ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Où il est, où il est ?!

Elle fit mine de chercher autour d'elle un potentiel candidat. Si KID-sama, son futur mari, l'un des meilleurs magiciens de tous les temps se trouvait réellement à proximité, Kuroba Kairi, sa fan numéro une, devait absolument lui déclarer son amour éternel ! Le fait que Hakuba perdit instantanément son sourire et serra les dents, l'air légèrement agacé, l'aida à rendre son sourire plus naturel. (Pas que qui que ce soit puisse vraiment voir la différence).

Elle ne se forçait même pas à jouer la fanatique surexcitée, une partie d'elle avait vraiment un faible pour le « Magicien au Clair de Lune ». Après tout, quand elle interprétait ce personnage, elle s'inspirait grandement des souvenirs qu'elle avait de son père, ainsi que de celui qu'elle s'imaginait être l'homme de ses rêves (en d'autres termes, une version plus jeune de son père).

Étant donné que le voleur 1412 était au départ un homme, il lui avait semblé évident d'incarner un garçon quand elle a repris la cape et le monocle de Tōichi. Pour son travail de nuit, elle avait modifié une photo d'elle à l'aide d'un logiciel afin de voir à quoi elle ressemblerait si elle avait été un garcon. Ses cheveux, naturellement ondulés, coupés au carré, étaient raccourcis et ébourrifés. Son visage ne changeait pas vraiment, mais paraissait tout de même plus masculin. Sa peau devenait quelques nuances plus foncée. Ironiquement, elle avait décidé de nommer ce visage parfait « Kaito » , qui pouvait signifier « voleur ». Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand elle rencontra Edogawa Conan, affectueusement surnommé Tantei-kun, qui ressemblerait trait pour trait à Kaito-sama dans une dizaine d'années…

* * *

\- Au final, tout ça pour un arbre, j'étais déçu, _soupira Heiji en secouant la tête. Les meurtriers, de nos jours._

\- Au moins l'arbre va bien, _marmonna le détective rajeuni en mâchant un bout de tarte au citron._

\- Tu parles, c'était totalement- Hé, Kudō, c'est pas ta petite amie qui fait se draguer, là-bas ?

À ces mots, le garçon à lunettes lança un regard curieux vers la direction que lui pointait son ami au teint basané. À quelques mètres de là, Ran _rougissait_ en _riant_ avec un homme aux cheveux clairs. Il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Ça ne voulait rien dire, pas vrai ?

\- Qui a une petite amie ? _Questionna une voix amusée dans son dos._

Les garçons se tournèrent vers leur nouvel interlocuteur. Sera Masumi était légèrement penchée en avant, les mains derrière le dos, vêtue d'un pantalon classique et de son chapeau habituel. Ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas la prenaient toujours pour un garçon. Les joues rougies, elle souriait, laissant paraitre l'une de ses canines plus pointue que la normale.

\- Oh, hum, non rien du tout, _tenta de nier Conan de sa voix d'enfant, en fusillant Heiji du regard, avant d'apercevoir_ Ran _accompagnée de Kazuha et Sonoko derrière la détective._

\- Neechan ? Mais…

Les détectives de l'Ouest et de l'Est regardèrent à nouveau dans la direction où 'Ran' discutait toujours avec un inconnu.

\- Attends, si Neechan est là, _commença Heiji en pointant l'homme aux cheveux clairs et sa compagne du doigt_ , c'est qui l'autre ?

L'homme aux cheveux blonds se tourna légèrement, laissant paraître une partie de son visage.

Conan cligna des yeux. Hakuba Saguru ?

\- Hééé ? Ran-chan, t'as vu ça ? _s'étonna la Toyama._

\- Attends attends, ce type-là, ce s'rait pas le snob anglais ?

\- Un anglais ? _Masumi lança un regard surpris au détective d'Osaka._

Tout sourire, Conan l'éclaira.

\- On a rencontré Hakuba-niichan à une convention de détectives. Il me semble que son père est préfet au Japon.

\- Il est super beau ! Vous auriez pu penser à nous le présenter, bandes d'égoïstes !

\- Sonoko, _soupira Ran._

\- C'est pour toi que je dis ça, tu pourrais peut-être rendre Shinichi-kun jaloux avec lui ! Et puis, c'est l'occasion de faire la connaissance de cette fille, tu as vu comme elle te ressemble ? _continua la Suzuki en trainant Ran par le bras._

\- Pas encore _, marmonna Conan, blasé et ennuyé, avant de suivre la karaté-ka._

\- J'ai vraiment envie de me payer la tête de Kudō, mais vu que c'est ce crétin d'Hakuba…

\- Arrête de ronchonner, il est détective et son père est policier, vous pouvez devenir bons amis, _raisonna Kazuha en se dirigeant à son tour vers le métisse._

\- Non mais ça va pas ?!

Face à l'air horrifié de Heiji, Masumi détourna la tête et pouffa de rire. Les deux détectives restants se jetèrent un regard, l'une amusé, l'autre boudeur, avant de rejoindre leurs amis.

 _Tiens ?_ se demandèrent-ils en même temps. Pourquoi le détective rajeuni s'était-il figé ?

* * *

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir. Elle _savait_ qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir.

\- Ça alors ! Moi aussi, mon père est policier !

\- Le mien est détective, il est présent d'ailleurs, peut-être que tu le connais ?

Elle était censée passer sa soirée avec une amie qui se prenait pour une sorcière, sa meilleure amie dont le père était inspecteur, chargé de capturer son alter-égo qui plus-est, et un camarade de classe un peu collant qui était détective. C'était déjà beaucoup.

Mais voilà que la fille d'un _policier_ , la fille d'un _détective_ , la nièce du _vieux fou_ , et **_Tantei-kun_** se ramenaient. Et à en juger par l'air médusé du petit génie, elle était dans de beaux draps.

* * *

Il avait toujours été capable de reconnaître KaitōKID. Il se doutait, quelque part, que le visage du magicien n'était peut-être qu'un déguisement. Une part de lui n'avait cependant jamais remis en question le genre de KID. Un gentleman tel que lui était forcément un homme.

Puis, alors que Sonoko engageait une conversation avec Hakuba et la demoiselle qui ressemblait tant à Ran, ses yeux se rivèrent vers une fille debout près d'eux. Il se sentit d'abord surpris. Elle avait un certain air de ressemblance avec _Kudō_ _Shinichi_ , elle aurait facilement pu passer pour sa sœur. Puis il la vit esquisser un sourire malicieux envers une (très) ravissante femme aux cheveux rouges. Ce n'était _pas_ le sourire de Shinichi non. Il y avait une ressemblance, c'est vrai. Mais cet air mesquin et joueur…

 _Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité._

\- Nakamori ? Comme l'inspecteur Nakamori Ginzô ?

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- On l'a rencontré quelques fois. Conan-kun, le petit garçon ici, a déjà essayé d'attraper KID lors de certains de ses vols.

\- Oh, je vois, _sourit la Ran aux cheveux ébouriffés, qui disait s'appeler Aoko_. C'est vrai que j'ai déjà entendu parler de lui ! Pour te répondre, oui, l'inspecteur Nakamori est mon père.

À l'évocation du voleur, la jeune fille aux cheveux ondulés lança un regard à la fille de l'inspecteur. À la vue de Ran et Sonoko, elle parut surprise. Il pouvait comprendre, son amie d'enfance et Aoko se ressemblaient beaucoup. Mais elle sembla chercher quelque chose par la suite. Les yeux rivés vers le bas, elle croisa le regard de Conan.

D'une voix inaudible, il bougea les lèvres.

« KID ? »

Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, mais le cours d'un instant, elle se figea, bien que gardant sa Poker Face en place. Et il sut.

* * *

Hakuba assista silencieusement à l'échange qui s'écoulait entre Edogawa-kun et celle qu'il soupçonnait être le voleur en costume blanc. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire.

La vérité ne sort-elle pas de la bouche des enfants ?

Il en était sûr. Il n'était pas homosexuel.

(Pas qu'il éprouvait quoi que ce soit envers _Kaitō KID,_ un _criminel,_ humf.)

* * *

\- Kuroba-san est magicienne ?!

\- Oui ! Kairi a beaucoup de défauts, mais elle est imbattable en magie !

\- Vraiment ? _S'enquit Tantei-kun innocemment._

Kairi se retint de pleurer. Et cette petite peste d'Akako qui souriait.

Elle se contenta d'esquisser un grand sourire, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Mieux valait rester elle-même si elle ne voulait pas s'attirer de problèmes avec Hakuba.

\- Ah non je ne crois pas, personne ne peut surpasser KID-sama ! _Corrigea Sonoko._

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es quand même pas fan de KID ? C'est un idiot et un hors-la-loi ! _s'insurgea Aoko._

\- Surveille tes paroles Ahōko !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça BaKairi !

\- Kairi-neechan est fan de KID-niichan ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt le considérer comme ton rival ?

Cette voix aiguë et cet air innocent étaient _vraiment_ effrayants sur Tantei-kun.

\- Je l'admire en tant qu'artiste, _s'expliqua la magicienne_. C'est un grand magicien, et un gentleman. _Elle posa ses mains sur son cœur en soupirant d'un air rêveur._ L'homme idéal.

\- Alors là je suis totalement d'accord ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre Kairi-san !

Au moins, la nièce du vieux Jiirokichi avait bon goût.

\- Tss , un gentleman, tu parles !

Dieu du Ciel. Ils venaient de tous les côtés ! C'était cette détective lycéenne qu'elle avait prise pour un garçon ? Sa mâchoire s'en souvenait encore.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

La fille au chapeau croisa les bras en gonflant une joue, pendant que Hakuba avait un sourcil arqué.

\- Cet abruti m'a déshabillée et s'est fait passer pour moi !

On ne la laisserait jamais oublier cette histoire, hein ?

\- KID a QUOI ? _S'étonna le garçon au teint bronzé._

\- Ça lui ressemble bien _, admit Aoko d'un air condescendant._

\- Mais j'croyais qu'il touchait pas aux filles ? J'veux dire, je sais qu'il se travestit, mais il déshabille pas les filles d'habitude !

\- Que- Tu- Tu es _\- La mâchoire d'Aoko se décrocha, alors qu'elle reluquait l'anglaise de haut en bas._ Mais, mais quel pervers ! Ce mijaurée des femmes ! Cette honte de l'humanité ! Déjà qu'il se travestit, mais, mais !

Hakuba se passa la main sur le visage, Akako avait détourné la tête, mais Kairi voyait clairement qu'ils souriaient. Bâtard. Traîtresse.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, _intervint Kairi en secouant une main devant la tête en soupirant._ Il peut me déshabiller quand il veut, je le ferais moi-même s'il me le demandait.

\- Qu- _Aoko rougit furieusemen_ t. BaKairi ! C'est pas pareil ! T'es qu'une perverse !

Kairi aperçut soudain un balai à la main d'Akako.

Ergh. Sorcière.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû rester chez elle.

* * *

Tout en regardant Kuroba-san courir entre les tables pour essayer d'échapper à une Nakamori-san en colère, en secouant rageusement un balai, Ran se demanda d'où pouvait bien provenir ce balai. Près d'elle, elle remarqua le sourire amusé de Conan-kun qui regardait la magicienne, un sourcil relevé. L'air ennuyé de Sera-chan qui jetait un œil discret vers l'enfant. Le sourire complice qu'échangeaient Sonoko et Kazuha-chan. L'air agacé de Hattori-kun face à une remarque que venait de faire Hakuba-kun. Le rire de Koizumi-san qui venait de se retourner vers le buffet.

Puis elle tilta la tête. Si Nakamori-san lui ressemblait, Kuroba-san lui rappelait énormément un idiot qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un moment.

Fin.

* * *

 _ **J**_ _'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose à propos du fait que « les détectives anglais sont maudits » , et faire un clin d'œil à Hakuba et Masumi, maybon._

 _ **J**_ _'espère que ça aura plu (a)_

 _ **A**_ _la revoyure ! Et bonne année :3_


End file.
